


Freckles

by littlemissstark315



Series: We’re not friends; we’re family [15]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Anxiety, Family Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Past Child Abuse, PTSD, Service Dogs, Tucker and Wash fighting, Washs dad is an asshole, What else is new?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-13 16:24:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18472657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissstark315/pseuds/littlemissstark315
Summary: Dr. Grey suggested a service dog to help Wash when he has an episode and Tucker isn’t around to help. He wasn’t sure of having one, Tucker is and now Tucker is in a lot of trouble and now they have a dog and a rocky relationship.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea for a while but I was watching Brooklyn Nine-Nine and inspiration struck. I swear RvB and Nine-nine are nearly the same show.

  
“Do you think were honestly ready for a dog? That’s a lot of responsibility.” Wash said, he was still torn on getting a service dog. Tucker rolled his eyes as he leaned against the counter. “So are kids and we have two of those.” Wash gave him a look. “I’m serious, do we even have time for a dog? To care for it properly? We have two kids yes but a dog doesn’t go to school and or visit family. They need attention almost all of the time.”

“Ok but what if you end up in another episode like when your father visited the base and I’m not there for whatever reason. That’s what’s most important here.” Wash gave him a look. “I’ll be fine. I’ve learned coping habits, we don’t need a dog, I don’t need a dog. We just don’t have the time to care for one.”

Tucker made a face, like he was in between guilt and excitement. Wash let out a breath. “What is it?” Tucker smiled, excited but knew he was probably going to be sleeping on the couch for a week. “I may have already got us a dog and he’s waiting for us over at Grif and Simmons house with the girls.” Wash glared. “Tucker! Jesus, you can’t just buy something like that without talking to me.”

“I know and I know you’re probably super pissed at me but I know you’re very stubborn and probably would never get a service dog, even if Dr. Grey literally prescribed you one. So just…give him a shot?” Wash took in a deep breath, controlling the temper he felt growing. “Fine.” He said, before turning and starting to walk out the door and to Simmons and Grifs house. Tucker followed hastily.

Wash nearly slammed their door open but couldn’t help but soften at the sight. There was a big, slobbery golden retriever, on his belly, surrounded by three kids, getting petted and scratched and the dog loved all of it.

Simmons saw him, looking nervous. “Tucker told you I see.” Wash have a curt nod. “Yes. He did.” Hailey went to her dad, taking his hand. “Daddy! Come see Freckles! He’s so cool!” Wash too in a breath. “They named him, Tucker.” Tucker come over to him. “Yes, that’s what people do with dogs.” Grif just laughed from the couch. “Dude, you are in so much trouble.” Simmons agreed. “Definitely. I told you it was a bad idea.”

Makenzie heard this, stopping petting the dog, looking at her dads. “We can’t keep him?” The dog turned over, golden hairs stuck to the rug as he looked at Wash with a goofy, tongue-hanging- out-smile. He melted. “Yes…we’re keeping him.”

Hailey and Makenzie both cheered. Gavin continuing to pet him. Wash turned to Tucker. “Ok mr buys-things-without-permission. Do we have the stuff we need for a dog? A leash? Food? Food bowl?” Tucker huffed. “Of course we do. It’s hidden in the shed.” “Oh. Good. I’m glad it’s in your new room.” Tucker frowned, holding Washs arms. “Babe, Com’on, everything will be fine, just trust me. He’s a certified service dog for anxiety and PTSD, just graduated, he even has his own vest for when he comes with you to work.”

Wash turned sharply. “He’s coming with me? To work?” “Yeah, that’s kinda why he’s certified, you wouldn’t take a regular dog there.” Wash glared at his husband. “I do not need him with me at work. He’s a dog.” Tucker sighed, giving Grif and Simmons a signal that they’ll be back as Tucker gently lead Wash outside, closing the door.

This time Tucker almost glared. “What do you think a service dog does? They stay by your side. Including work.” Wash crossed his arms. “Tucker, I don’t need babysat. Especially not by a dog.” “You’re not being babysat!” Tucker said, raising his voice. He was so frustrated with his husband, he knew he could be stubborn but damn. “He’s there to help if you have an episode and I’m not there to help. I know, I’m normally always around but if you have an episode severe enough and I’m not there, freckles will be. He will help, he is trained to help.” “I’m fine, seriously, you and Carolina think I’m some invalid that can’t get by without needing to be calmed down.”

“That is not what we think! Will you stop being a stubborn asshole for five minutes?” Wash became dead silent, staring at Tucker, hurt. It wasn’t often they fought like this, mostly just bickering, not legitimate fighting.

Tucker hater himself but he took a breath and walked closer. “I just want you to be well, even if I’m not there. I did this because I love you and I may not always be there to help if you have an episode. Who knows, maybe he’ll never have to use what he learned and we have a dog and if he does use what he learned that’s great too. Just please, stop being stubborn and let us help you.” Wash let out a resigned sigh. “Fine. But don’t think you’re getting off easy.” Tucker went to say it and Wash sent him one glare and Tucker backed off. “I’ll shut up.” “Good.”

After an hour of getting familiar with Freckles (and calming his anger down) he and his family went home, Freckles following along happily, oblivious to the tension. Even Makenzie and Hailey noticed it.

When they got Freckles home, the girls watched him as Tucker and Wash went to the shed. Tucker opened it and Wash felt all his anger come back as he saw all the dog stuff Tucker has gotten. “You know why I’m mad?” Wash said as he walked inside the shed, grabbing the 40lb bag of dog food. Tucker gave a sigh, grabbing toys and other various items. “Because your stubborn and don’t know when to ask for help?”

Wash turned sharply to him. “No. It’s because you went completely behind my back about this. For months you’ve been stocking dog stuff up and knew I was probably going to say no to the dog but you did it anyway. It hurts, it makes me think you think so little of me that you have to go behind my back. I fee lied to.” Tucker now officially felt like shit. He never thought of it in that perceptive. “I didn’t mean to make it feel like that, I’m sorry. I just want to make sure you’re taken care of if something happens and I’m not there.”

Wash turned away, he didn’t fee like melting from those words, even though he knew Tucker had nothing but good intentions, he always does. He’s always been a sweetheart, even when he was a womanizer he was still a decent man. But he didn’t want to go into those arms and agree with him, he wanted to be mad, he wanted Tucker to know he can’t just do these things without any kind of approval or permission. He stayed silent as he carried the dog food out of the shed.

The girls absolutely love Freckles and Freckles, thankfully, loved them just as much as he played gently with them. Giving gentle woofs and bites as they played. Freckles licked Haileys face and Hailey erupted into giggles as Wash placed the bag of dog food down.

The rest of the night went by as normal, well. As normal can be, the dinner table was quiet, with the exception of Freckles eating nosily near them, dog food falling onto the floor. Makenzie frowned as she picked at her food. “Daddy, are you and dad fighting?” Wash gave her a soft look. “Oh sweetie…yes. We are but that’s ok. It’s normal for parents to fight.” “But you guys never fight. You’re not getting divorced are you?” Hailey spoke up, looking worried, seeing her older sister upset. “What’s divorced? Is it bad?”

Wash sighed, giving Tucker a look. “This is your fault.” Tucker gave a soft glare and Wash turned back to their kids. “No, of course not. Just because we’re fighting doesn’t mean we’re going to break up. We still love each other, even if we’re mad at each other. Just like we still love you when you get into trouble.” Makenzie nodded. “I think I understand.” Wash smiled, kissing her head. “Good. Now eat up, you’ve barely touched your food.”

Later they got the girls to bed for school in the morning and Wash gently led freckles to their room. Tucker smiled. “Oh, Freckles is sleeping with us?” Wash gave him a look as he blocked the door way to the room. “Yes. But the dog can sleep on the couch.” It took Tucker a good half a minute to get it; he was the metaphorical dog. “Oh..babe..Com’on, I apologized.” “Yes. You did, and I remember saying you weren’t getting off that easy. Now sweet dreams on the now, dog-hair-covered-sofa.” He said as he closed the door.

Tucker grumbled, feeling a mixture of hurt and annoyed. He got into the couch and brought the blanket up, and crossed his arms as he laid down.

He was gonna be in the dog house for a while.


	2. Chapter 2

  
Wash felt anxiety prickle away at him as he walked into work to put his armor on, Freckles walking by his side, happy, dopey smile on his face as he wore his yellow vest that brightly said “Service dog, please do not pet. I’m working.”

He already had to turn away two people who asked to pet him, god this was going to be a long day. Carolina found him in the changing room, Freckles near him as he got dressed for the day. She smiled. “Finally got a service dog.” He glared at her. “Tucker got me a dog. I had no say in it.” She frowned. “Seriously? You married an idiot.” “I’m aware of that.”

Carolina kneeled down and Freckles walked right over, licking her face and giving her soft, happy woofs. She smiled. “At least he picked a good dog out. What’s his name?” “Freckles.” She gave him a petting on the head gently before standing. “Hopefully you won’t have to get the service use out of him.” She said. She knows if Freckles has to use what he is intended for then it’s a very bad episode for Wash, especially since that means Tucker isn’t around to help.

He sighed as he put his helmet on. “Trust me, I gave Tucker quite a few lectures yesterday. He slept on the couch.” She gave an amused smile. “Any more nights on the couch for him?” “Possibly, I haven’t decided.” He looked down at Freckles. “Ok boy, time for work.” He walked out, the dog following closely behind, tail wagging.

Wash has to say he’s impressed. He was doing basic training, aiming and shooting and Freckles wasn’t the least bit concerned about the noise. He stayed at Washs side, tail wagging. It was so hard to be mad at him when he gave those eyes and cocked ears.

But whatever good mood he built was gone when he saw Tucker walk in, coming over to him. He turned his head away, focusing on his troops. Tucker was next to him. “So how’s Freckles working out?” “Fine.” He said, short and cold. Tucker sighed. “Are you going to be mad at me until the end of time?” “No. Of course not.” He said sweetly, turning to Tucker. “Just a week at the most.” He said, going back to his cold tone.

Tucker let out a controlled breath. “I deserve that. I guess I’ll see you at lunch.” “Maybe.” Tucker just gave a nod and walked out.

Freckles noticed Wash was feeling off, cuddling around his legs, getting his head in Washs glove covered hand. Wash, once again, was impressed. He did feel a little bit of anxiety, enough it could turn into an attack (is he being too hard on Tucker?) and Freckles sensed that. He smiled, even though the dog can’t see that with his helmet. “Good boy Freckles.”

Wash was at the normal table with Grif and Simmons and Carolina. Tucker seeing him and walking over but with the appearance of a dog with its too between it’s legs. Tucker sat down and barely said a word to everyone.

After a few uncomfortable glances Wash had enough, turning to Tucker, luckily their helmets were off and they could see eye to eye. “Tucker, can we talk?” Tucker looked at him, feeling really worried he fucked something up.

He followed Wash outside the mess hall and down the nearby hall that was empty. Wash sighed. “I’m sorry I’ve been so angry. The dog was a good idea and you meant well.” Tucker gave a weak smile. “And I’m sorry I went behind your back about it and got the dog without an answer. It was a shitty thing to do. Does this mean I’m welcome back in the bed?” Wash smiled. “Yes, it does but we do have an extra companion now? You realize this?”

Tucker smiled as he leaned in and kissed his husband, hands holding him close. “Sounds perfect.” Wash leaned in again, deepening the kiss. “You know I never meant to hurt you right?” Wash said between kisses. Tucker nearly moaned, he knew what the blonde was getting at;make up sex and he was all over that but would much rather it be in their own bedroom.

He gently pulled away. “Yes I do and we will have plenty time to make up for it at home.” Wash blushed deeply. “Right. Guess I got lost in the moment.” “That’s ok. If I had any thing ready I would have definitely taken that offer.” Wash smiled, holding Tucker’s hands. “Maybe Grif and Simmons can babysit tonight? And dog sit. I don’t want a wet nose poking me while we’re doing that.” Tucker snorted a laugh. “Doing that? You realize you’re an adult right and can say fuck?”

Wash gave him a look. “Yes. I do but there’s a difference between making love and fucking and I didn’t know which one had better context for this particular situation.” Tucker rolled his eyes. “You are such a nerd. How am I attracted to you?” He asked himself. Wash just gave him a playful punch. “Shut up. Let’s get back to lunch.”

The day went by much smoother, Wash allowed others to pet and interact with Freckles.

Wash got home late, Tucker an early day to pick the girls up. When he walked in the door, both he and Freckles looked exhausted. The poor dog going over to the couch and laying down with a huff. Hailey ran over and hugged Washs leg. “Hi daddy!” Washs smiled, tired. “I sweetie. Did dad make dinner?” “Sorta.” “Sorta?” Tucker walked in. “Oh, hey babe. Dinners done.”

Wash held Hailey close as they walked into the kitchen. “Exactly What is dinner?” Tucker shrugged. “A frozen pizza, you think I’m cooking?” Wash sighed. “How is it you’re this bad at cooking?” Tucker shrugged with a grin. “It’s a talent, I know.”

Wash rolled his eyes. “Where’s Makenzie?” “Over Grif and Simmons house, she’s helping Gavin with some homework.” Wash nodded.

A few hours went by and the girls were in bed and while Wash brushed his teeth Tucker came up behind him, holding him close. “So?” Wash gave him a look, speaking with the toothbrush still in his mouth. “So?” His voice muffled by the toothbrush and foam. “Did you still want to have some make up sex?” Wash spat into the sink before drinking and rising his mouth before he frowned. “Oh my god, I completely forgot we were gonna do that when I got home. I’m sorry, the day ran late, I completely forgot.”

  
Tucker smiled, kissing his head. “Relax, it’s fine, I’m not going to die because I didn’t get some.” “Although you act like it. Seriously, I’m sorry. You deserve make up sex, I was an asshole about this whole dog thing. Maybe this weekend? We can make it a date.” Tucker smiled. “Sounds great.”

They got into bed, ready to sleep when Freckles jumped into the bed, making a spot for himself in between them. Tucker chucked. “I guess cuddling is a no-no.” Wash smiled, petting freckles as he fell asleep. “Guess so. I love you, sleep well.” Tucker smiled back at him. “Ditto.” Wash rolled his eyes. Tucker chuckled. “Ok, I love you too.” “What did I say about using movie references in the bedroom?” Tucker laughed softly. “I can’t help if you set me up for it.”


	3. Chapter 3

  
They’ve had freckles for six months, and Wash noticed not only has he not had to “use” freckles but his mental health has gotten better, he has a lot less nightmares and sleeps much better during the night.

It was nearly thanksgiving as Wash walked in for the day only to be stopped by Kimball and Carolina, both looking a weird mixture of worried and pissed off. “What’s going on?” Freckles looked confused too, looking at the two women. Carolina started. “You’re dad is here and says he wants to talk to you.” Kimball frowned. “I tried to talk him out of it but he insisted that he talk to you. I can’t say no to him.”

Wash already felt his hands shaking and heart pounding. “What? No, why the hell would he want to talk to me?” Kimball shrugged, trying to stay positive. “Maybe he regrets his actions and came to apologize?” “I highly doubt that.” He said quietly, trying to keep his anxiety under control. Freckles started to snuggle his head into his head, getting him to pet him.

It helped, a bit. But dread filled his stomach, making him feel sick and shaky. Freckles followed him, Kimball leading him to her office where his father was waiting.

She opened the door and Wash felt like he was walking through heavy water; heavy and slow. His father stared him down, glare in his eyes and arms crossed, in his formal military wear. Kimball spoke quietly. “I’ll give you some privacy-“   
“What’s with the dog?” His father asked, cold and curt.

Kimball swallowed, wanting to say so many things to him on Washs behalf. “He’s Agent Washington’s service dog, the dog is allowed and required to be with him at all times.”

His father huffed. “So weak you need a fucking dog to lead you?” Kimball glared, ready to yell but Wash gave her a look, fear in his eyes but he wasn’t going to let her lose herjob. “Vanessa, leave us alone please. We won’t be long.” She just nodded before walking out.

Already Freckles was standing in front of him, wanting to protect him from the large man. Wash decided to act as brave as he could, bringing out all the anger he feels at his abusive father. At least trying too.

He crossed his arms. “Why exactly did you want to see me?” The Lieutenant General gave a shrug. “Color me curious; I’d like to see how my son is doing when he’s not puking his guts out.” Wash glared. “You have no right to want to see me. After everything you did to me? Why do you even care to see me?”

His father got closer. “I don’t. I came here to teach you a lesson, one you don’t seem have learned.” Wash swallowed, he felt nauseous and he could hear his blood pumping in his ears. “And what might that be?” His father gripped his one arm so tightly Wash cried out in pain, his grip liable to not only bruise but break bone.

“You need to become a fucking man. I know you’re married to that fuck up Lavernius Tucker but what else would you expect from a black man?” Wash tried to struggle out of his grasp but his father countered each move and only gripped him harder, he nearly sobbed, feeling like a child in his grip. His father continued. “I knew you had potential to be one of the best men in the military and you throw it away for some black fag. You could have been a real man, you could have married a nice girl, had a few children-“ Wash nearly growled, face wet. “I do have children you son of a bitch! And you’re never going to see them even if you wanted too!”

His father glared, nearly throwing him to the floor but Wash caught himself, arm throbbing as Freckles came over, sniffling and licking him with concern.

His father got in his face, gripping his hair so tightly he cried out. “You were a fuck up little weakling when you were born and you’re a fuck up little weakling now. And I can’t believe how much lower you’ve gotten. Not only are you a homo but you married a black man.” Wash tied to glare but his voice was thick. “He is the best man I’ve ever known. You’d never understand, you’re a heartless monster.”

His father gave a huff. “Maybe So But at least I don’t need a damn dog to babysit me.” He stood , letting go of Wash and giving him a once over. “I think I’ve made my point clear. “ He opened the door and walked out, leaving Wash alone to process what just happened.

Wash was in shock, his mind a haze of past vs present. He was sitting against the wall. Hyperventilating and trying so hard to breathe normally. He thought he heard yelling, he doesn’t know from who, he just knows it made a spike of fear shoot through him, crying out as he hid himself.

Freckles was there soon as Wash was on the ground, cuddling up to him, forcing him to pick his face up so he can place his own head underneath, nearly smothering Wash as he very nearly sat on him.

Wash came out from his flashback, he still felt terrified but he brought his arms around Freckles and held on, focusing on the soft of his fur, his breathing, the texture of his vest.

By the time Tucker arrived Wash was very nearly completely out of his anxiety attack but Freckles trotted over to Tucker, whining with concern and gently biting his hand to guide him over.

Tucker smiled weakly, still in between really worried and really pissed off that his father came back just to torment him. “Good boy freckles. I’ll take it from here.” Wash was crying soon as he saw Tucker’s face, wrapping his arms around him. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” Tucker held him close. “Hey, what are you sorry for?” “He came back..he said such awful things about you…I couldn’t stop him.”

Tucker gently shushed him as he engulfed him in his arms. Freckles coming back to sit on Washs lap best he could. “Hey, you have nothing to apologize for. So he’s a racist asshole, it’s not like we’re gonna see him again or have him over for dinner.” “I love you so much, I don’t give a fuck what he says, never have” Tucker just nodded, going with it. “I know babe.”

After a few minutes Wash was petting freckles gently, feeling much better now that his storm has passed. He leaned against Tucker, feeling exhausted. “I’m sorry about all this.” Tucker smiled, kissing his head. “No worries. I see freckles helped you out a lot.” Wash nodded, still petting the dog that was on his lap. “He honestly did, I’m not sure how severe it would have been without him.”

Tucker smiled. “Is now the right time to say I told you so?” Wash just let out a breath as he leaned against Tucker. “Shut up.” Tucker grinned as he pet freckles.

Tucker started to help Wash up but ended up gripping the bruised part of his arm, unseen from his long sleeves. Wash cried out, taking his arm back and cradling it. Tucker’s face darkened, thinking of what Washs dad could have done. “What did he do?” He said.

Wash took in a few deep breaths. “Nothing compared to what he used to do.” Tucker walked closer, a determined look in his eyes. “Wash, what did he do?” Wash swallowed his fear, just wanting to forget about this but he knew Tucker won’t let it go so he tugged his sleeve up to show the bruise right above his elbow, already a deep purple with clear finger prints. Tucker felt his blood boil, he wanted to kill Washs father, make him pay for every bit of pain and fear he made his husband go through.

Tucker gently touched it and even that made Wash wince. “You should have Dr. Grey look at that. Could be broken.” Washs eyes watered and he stayed quiet, Tucker leading him out of the office and down to medbay.

Dr. Grey gave him a quick X-ray and frowned as she looked at the results. “That’s definitely a hairline fracture!” Tucker glared. “So that asshole broke his arm?” “Yes! Technically! It’s very small and won’t need any cast but he will have to have a weight limit on what he can pick up with that arm. So no heavy lighting or push ups or anything that would put pressure on the fracture.” Wash stayed quiet, his mind still reeling.

She gave him a prescription for the swelling and pain and suggested Wash rest at home for the day. “After severe episodes of anxiety it always best to rest afterwards!” Wash frowned, feeling exhausted and sore but his stubborn streak shone through. “I’m fine to work. It’s just telling people what to do and fixing their stances.” Tucker shook his head. “Nope. You heard the doctor. We are getting your prescription and we are going home.” As they started to walk out Tucker turned. “Oh hey, doc, with obvious injury like this would it..say, get the Lieutenant General fired?”

Dr. Grey looked thoughtful. “That I am not sure on, my expertise is medicine but I’m sure it could definitely start an investigation of some sort and even ban him from here. For being fired or even jailed, I’d talk to Kimball.” “Thanks.” Wash frowned as they walked. “You really don’t have to make a big fuss of this. This is nothing new, he used to do a lot worse.”

“Worse or not, he came here directly just to hurt you. Something needs to be done about it.” Wash stayed quiet, wishing it wasn’t being made into a big deal, he just wanted to forget about it. Tucker held his hand, Freckles next to them. “Let’s go home, you need some rest.”

When they got home Wash felt the entire day fall on him and it wasn’t even noon. He let Tucker help him into bed, stripping him and getting him his pajamas (dressing himself in pajamas as well) and climbed into bed with him, Freckles snuggled close next to Wash who held him close. Tucker wrapped up Wash from behind and after a few minutes heard soft snores and steady breathing.

It’s been a rough day.


	4. Chapter 4

  
The next day, while Tucker and Wash went their separate ways to work. Tucker snuck away to Kimball, knocking on her office door. “Come in.” She said, her voice muffled by the door. Tucker walked in. “I have a question, it’s about what happened yesterday with Wash.” She frowned. “Is everything alright?” “For the most part, Yeah. But I was wondering. Since the Lieutenant General came here just to torment Wash, is there any way he can be fired or banned or something? I mean, he nearly broke Washs arm.”

She looked thoughtful. “Possibly but I will have to talk to the higher ups about this and Wash. If he doesn’t want to press charges or give a testimony then nothing much can be done.” Tucker nodded. “Thanks, I’ll talk to him.”

Tucker walked to where basic training was, seeing Wash supervise the troops over an obstacle course. Freckles by his side, tail wagging. Tucker walked over to him, having not gotten his armor on yet, was just in jeans and a tee shirt. “Hey, Wash, can we talk?” Wash turned, seeing his husband there. “Yeah, is everything ok?” “Yeah but I’d like to talk private, just for a few minutes.” Wash nodded, turning to the troops. “Take five, I’ll be right back.”

He followed Tucker out, going into the changing room nearby where no one was. Wash took his helmet off, looking worried. “Sure everything’s ok?” “Yeah, it’s fine. I talked to Kimball, about your dad and some things may be done about him. He could possibly be banned from this base but for that to happen she has to talk to you. Would you be willing to give a testimony against him?”

Wash let out a breath, Freckles near his leg, looking up at him, sensing his turmoil. “Would I have to see him?” “I don’t know, I just know Kimball wants to talk to you about it before she does anything.” “If I don’t have to see him, fine, I can testify but if I have to see him…I don’t know. I don’t know if I have what it takes to literally face him again.”

Tucker frowned, gently holding his hands. “You know I’ll be there, Freckles too. And Carolina and probably Grif and Simmons. You won’t be facing him alone.” Wash gave a weak smile. “Thanks. I guess I should go talk to Kimball about it. Mind watching my course while I talk to her? I won’t be long.” Tucker smiled. “No problem.”

Wash walked into her office a few moments later. “You wanted to see me?” Kimball nodded but she was on the phone, giving him the signal that she’s busy and to wait.

She nodded. “Yes, I understand but this is a serious offense to one of my own men, what if he comes back and keeps causing harm? Thank you, call me back as soon as you get an answer. Kimball hung up and turned to wash. “I’m sorry, I was talking to some of the higher ups about what happened yesterday with your father.”

“Tucker told me what could happen. If I testify against him, would I have to see him?” Kimball had a sad look. “I’m not sure. It depends if the UNSC wants to court marshal him.” Wash swallowed, the idea of seeing him again filled him with dread.

Kimball came around to him. “I know, I can’t imagine how hard it would be to see him again but with video evidence and your testimony and injuries he not only could be banned but also imprisoned for a very long time. It’s clear he’s abusing his power and rank to abuse not only you but he said quite a few things, racist and sexist and with witnesses. With your testimony he could be put away for a very long time.”

Wash dared to feel hopeful. “Are you serious?” “Dead serious Wash. I would never joke about this.” Wash looked away, thinking. He could be completely free from his father, never to see him again. He looked at Kimball, with an answer. “Yes. I can testify against him. Whatever you need me to do, I will.”

Kimball smiled. “Great. I just need to wait for them to call me back, I’ll contact you when I need your input.” Wash nodded. “Thank you and…Thank you, for helping put him away.” Kimball smiled. “Don’t thank me, thank your husband, he’s the one that came to me about it.” Wash gave a nod and walked out of the office to find Tucker outside and waiting.

Wash gave him a look. “I thought you were supervising basic?” “I was but it ended early, there was something more important.” Tucker said, giving a soft look to wash. “So? What was your answer?” Wash walked closer. “I agreed. I’m going to testify against him. Kimball told me all the evidence against him and possibly consequences for him. Thank you, for bringing this up to her.”

Tucker held his hands. “I had to do something about it, that wasn’t punching him…or killing him.” Wash gave a soft laugh. “I prefer the legal method.” Tucker let out a breath. “I had to do something. I can’t let that bastard get away with abusing his power and hurting you.” Wash smiled, leaning in and kissing him softly. “Thank you.”

Freckles whined between them, wanting attention too. Tucker chuckled, petting him. “Good boy Freckles.”


	5. Chapter 5

  
About a month later and during their Christmas vacation no less, Wash got a call from Kimball, watching his daughters and Tucker decorate the tree. Freckles getting in the way mostly, wanting to play with the garland.

Wash answered, seeing the caller ID on his phone, taking the call out of earshot and into the bedroom. “Kimball, everything ok?” “Yes, I just finally have some update on your father. The UNSC has decided to court marshal him. They looked over all the evidence and your testimony and even your mothers testimony and they saw that it seems he’s abusing his position of power. The court date is this Saturday and I’m sorry but it’s required that you be there. You don’t have to talk or give any speech but they need you there as a witness.”

Wash let out a controlled breath. “Thank you, for all of this. I’ll be there. I don’t know how composed I’ll be seeing him again.” “You’re welcome to bring whoever you need and how many you need; the support group is very important. Freckles of course is welcome.” “Thank you, for all of this. I’ll let Tucker know.” He hung up and had to sit down, sitting down gently on the bed.

There were so many emotions going through him he felt dizzy. He feels weirdly happy his father is finally getting what he deserves but is terrified of seeing him again. What if they find him not guilty? Is he going to just keep coming back to hurt him? Torment him? He started shaking, his hands felt like they would vibrate off his body.

Suddenly the door opened and Freckles jogged in, followed by Tucker. Freckles jumped on the bed, sensing his owners anxiety, started snuggling next to him with gentle whines, snuggling his head. Wash gave a weak smile, holding Freckles close, petting him. Tucker frowned. “What’s going on?”

Wash took in a deep breath. “My father is being court marshaled. On Saturday, I’m required to be there.” Tucker smiled. “That’s great! Why don’t you look happy about it?”

Wash stood up, looking at him. “Because what if they find him not guilty? And if they do what’s gonna happen? Is gonna keep coming back? Keep hurting me?” Washs eyes watered with anxiety. Tucker held his arms gently with a supportive smile. “If they’re giving him a court marshal that means they have more than enough evidence to ruin his life. Don’t worry, Freckles and I will be there. We won’t let anything happen to you.” Tucker brought him in his arms, holding him tightly while Freckles gave Washs gentle licks of encouragement on his face, standing on the bed.

Wash laughed lightly at Freckles. “Thanks, Good boy Freckles, I feel much better now.” Tucker smiled. “I’ll make us some hot cocoa.”

Saturday came too fast. Friday night Wash was awake, getting little to no sleep, fearing the verdict of this court hearing. Luckily Grif and Simmons were happy to watch the girls.

Carolina came with he and Tucker to the court hearing, Freckles as well, holding him by his leash close by. Wash hated how much of an anxiety ridden mess he was, he even took an extra dose of his medication to help but it seems as if it’s doing nothing.

They sat in the court room, waiting for it to start, waiting for his father to walk through those doors. Wash was focused on his breathing when he felt a hand wrap around his. He looks and saw Tucker, holding his hand tightly. “We’ll be right here. We won’t let anything happen to you.” Carolina gave a supportive smile. “And if he even dares to try to hurt you, he’ll be dead before he can even get two steps to you.”

Wash gave her a look. “Thank you but I don’t want you in prison, whatever he even thinks of doing let him.” Tucker gave a soft glare. “Do you honestly think we’re gonna listen to that?”

Wash went to speak when the judge came in, the guard announcing him. “All rose for Judge James Greer.” Everyone stood and the court room doors opened, in walking his father and his lawyer. His father spotted him easily, glaring at him with such hatred Wash thought he may throw up. “This is all your fucking fault. Soon as I get out-“ His lawyer stepped in. “Please, do not make threats to them.”

Wash was so lost in his own head, shaking and holding Freckles leash while Tucker held his shoulders gently, he barely felt the tug, Freckles growling at Washs father, nearly getting close enough to bite him. Carolina held him back, reluctantly. Tucker frowned, kneeling, trying to calm the dog down while his father sat down. “What’s the matter with him? He’s normally really good. I’ve never seen him aggressive.”

Wash swallowed, eyes watery. “He was there when my father attacked me. He remembers him.” Tucker smiled, petting Freckles. “Good boy Freckles. I’d let you at him but it’s against the law.” Carolina sighed. “We need to sit, it’s starting.”

At the Grif-Simmons house Simmons was just as nervous about the possible verdict and Grif was about ready to get the alcohol ready for either an celebration or drink themselves stupid with the bullshit verdict. Thankfully the kids were pretty much unaware of the stress; god bless that childhood innocence, they won’t ever have to understand the horror Wash had to go through as a child and still as an adult.

Simmons saw Grif in the kitchen as he walked in, getting together an alcoholic bar on their counter. “Grif! What is all that?” He said, walking over, seeing whiskey, vodka and whine bottles. Grif shrugged. “Getting either a celebration ready…or drinking ourselves stupid with the bullshit-“ “language!” Grif gave him a pointed look. “The kids are in Gavin’s room. As I was saying..we can drink ourselves stupid with the bullshit verdict.”

Simmons sighed. “I know there is that possibility but isn’t it better to think of the best? Be positive?” Grif rolled his eyes as he got several shot glasses. “Yeah. Sure, staying positive will put that asshole behind bars.”

Unknown to them, Makenzie was in the entrance of the kitchen. “What asshole?” Both nearly jumped but Simmons actually rushed over, looking panicked. “Language, Makenzie!” Makenzie just gave him a look. “Who’s gonna be behind bars?” Grif sighed. “Guess We should explain.”

Makenzie frowned. “Does it have to do with why daddy was so worried this morning? He didn’t sleep last night.” Simmons sighed, kneeling down to her level. “Yes, it does. You see, his dad. He’s a very mean man. He hurt him a lot, still hurts him a lot and right now they’re in court to get his dad put into prison for what he’s done.” Makenzie nodded. “And if he isn’t put in prison he could hurt daddy more?” Simmons nodded.  
“Yeah.”

She frowned. “I can understand why he’s scared. Why would a mom or dad want to hurt their kids? I know my dads would never do that.” Simmons looked back at Grif who looked just as lost on how to explain the complexity of domestic abuse.

Simmons sighed. “It’s very hard to explain. You see, some parents…uhhh..well..let’s see.” Grif rolled his eyes, walking closer, helping. “Some parents don’t like their kids. Some even hate them and some have their own issues that turn into hurting their kids. You understand?”

Makenzie nodded. “I think so. I just understand that dad is scared that if his dads isn’t put in jail he may hurt him again.” Simmons nodded. “Yes. Did you need anything? Since you’re in here?” “Just a drink.” Simmons relaxed and stood, getting her a water bottle out of the fridge and handing it to her.

Makenzie took the bottle gently with a worried look. “Will daddy be ok? I know he has a lot of anxiety, it’s why he has freckles.” Grif gave her a smile, trying to be supportive but also super worried for Washs mental health if this verdict is bullshit. “Of course, he’s got us! He’s got freckles and Aunt Lina and your dad.” She gave a nod. “I guess so. I’m just worried.” Grif gave her blonde curls a ruffle, making her smile before she walked away.

Simmons gave him a soft look. “You know Wash probably isn’t going to be ok if this verdict is bullshit right?” Grif nodded. “I know but Com’on, I am not telling a child that their dad is mentally falling apart. I doubt they would under stand that.” Simmons gave a nod before sighing. “Just glad I don’t ever have to see my father. Even if he only manages to talk to me for family business.”

Suddenly their front door opened and Tucker shouting. “That fucker is in jail!” Wash gave him a glare as they all walked in, freckles running inside. “Tucker, our children are here.” Carolina smiled. “Do you have a better word to call him that isn’t a bad word?” Wash rolled his eyes when Grif and Simmons walked in, smiling with them. Simmons spoke first. “Thank god, I was worried we’d end up seeing more of him.”

Tucker grinned. “Not only is he in military prison for five years, when he comes out he’ll be demoted all the way down to private so he won’t have any power. Whatsoever. Which means if he actually came back to our base, we call the shots, not him and he has to follow it.” Grif grinned. “Dude, That is fucking epic. Justice isn’t dead after all.”

Wash smiled, actually letting himself feel happy about this, letting the liberation engulf him. “I was a bit terrified they would take his side but with video evidence of both his visits to our base, my and my mother’s testimony along with Dr. Greys medical records; it was an unanimous vote. He had more than enough proof of what a monster he is.”

Makenzie came running out of the hall with Hailey and Gavin behind her, his two girls hugging him. Makenzie smiled brightly. “Is your dad in jail now?” Wash looked confused. “How did you know this?” Simmons let out a breath. “She kinda asked after overhearing Grif and myself talk about it.”

Wash nodded at that before hugging her close. “Yeah, he’s in jail. He won’t be bothering any of us ever again.” “That’s good, I don’t like him and I never even met him.”

Grif smiled. “Guess were drinking in celebration?” Tucker grinned. “Heck yeah!” Wash gave them a look. “Count me out, you know how my hangovers are. Plus, have you forgotten they’re children in the house?” Tucker rolled his eyes. “It’s two drinks tops, I’m not gonna get wasted.”

Carolina gave Wash a gentle nudge. “One drink won’t hurt, I’ll even supervise to make sure no one goes above buzzed. This deserves a celebration.” Wash sighed. “Fine. Just one. Makenzie can you take the other kids and keep playing?” She smiled. “No problem, I was just about to beat Gavin anyway in Street Fighter anyway.” Gavin huffed. “Was not!”

Wash rolled his eyes but smiled. “Well what are you waiting for, go kick his butt.” Makenzie grinned, running back to the room, the other kids following.

The adults went into the kitchen, Grif giving them each of shot of whiskey. Carolina held hers up. “To justice being served to those who deserve it.” They all cheered, clinking their glasses together, Simmons and Carolina having water in their shot glasses as everyone drank. Freckles looking at all of them with a goofy smile, wagging his tail.

Wash made a face as he swallowed the whiskey. “Ugh, now I remember why I was never into shots.” Grif smiled as he put his shot glass down. “Yeah, you were never into them at your own wedding.” Wash blushed deeply. “Don’t remind me, I barely remember half of that.”

Tucker laughed, remembering that fond memory. “Man, That was fun.” Wash glared softly at him. “For you, I barely remember half of it.” “You kept accepting drinks! You could have said no!” Wash went to banter something when Carolina interrupted. “Enough! Let’s just be happy that monster is behind bars and even when he is released has no power over any of us.”

Wash relaxed. “Thank god. I was terrified they were going to side with him. For the first time in my life, I feel free. Like, really free. He’s always been a worry since were both in the UNSC but now he literally has no power over me anymore.” Simmons gave a look. “If you knew he was in the UNSC, why would you join as well?”

Wash sighed. “Well I didn’t join as my first choice. I enlisted in the US Marines but I couldn’t pass their basic. One of the higher ups there was softer one me for that, saw I had potential and pointed me to the UNSCs Project Freelancer. It was a win-win; They’re more flexible on their training and I’d be in space, as far away from my father as possible. It was chance that I ended up on earth, with you guys.” Tucker smiled, putting his arm around him. “Well Thank god for that.”

 


End file.
